Baiting Alex
by saavik55
Summary: Sometimes making Alex angry can be fun, as Olivia finds out very clearly.  Can be read as a stand-alone or as a prequel to Short Fall, Long Climb.


Alex slammed the apartment door as she entered. She practically threw her coat and briefcase onto the bureau in the foyer. She smirked to herself. Olivia had really asked for it today during their spat in the SVU squad room. She had tried to stare Alex down as the blonde stepped menacingly towards the detective. Alex used all of her height to loom over the brunette, ignoring the curious stares from Elliot and Munch, and practically growled. "You work for me."

Olivia hadn't flinched, but she had blinked in surprise or some other emotion Alex couldn't immediately identify. After a few more moments, Olivia had backed down reluctantly, finally sensing her colleagues' gazes burning into the back of her head. However, before Alex had turned on her heel to march out, she caught a look in Olivia's eyes. Alex knew that look and she liked it.

Alex walked into the kitchen, making sure the angry staccato of her heels was clearly audible. "Olivia," she barked, forcing her expression into a frown when she really wanted to grin. Alex heard quiet shuffling from the bedroom and soon Olivia's ruffled head poked out of the doorway, blinking sleepily.

"Hi, Alex," she grinned foolishly, rubbing her eyes with one hand as she walked to her girlfriend. Olivia held out her arms, expecting to welcome Alex home after a long day at work. Alex pushed Olivia's outstretched hands away, carefully maintaining her stern façade. Olivia's cheerful expression faded into one of confusion. "Alex?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"You want to know what's wrong?" Alex asked incredulously. "You screw up my case and then humiliate me in front of the other detectives and you have the gall to ask me that? And, to top it off, I come home to find you happily taking a nap instead of trying to fix your fuck up?" Alex deliberately put a note of threatening in her voice and kept her icy eyes trained on Olivia as the brunette took a step backwards.

They remained still, Alex maintaining her dangerous air, until Olivia's hurt and puzzled expression melted briefly into one of understanding and then pleased anticipation. Alex growled menacingly and Olivia quickly wiped the small smile from her face and replaced it with a look of repentance colored with righteous anger. "Alex, I'm sorry, but we did what you told us. If you wanted something different, then you should have let us know a little sooner than, say, after we completed our search of the house." Olivia spoke with a hint of sarcasm, knowing that the tone would incite her lover deliciously.

Alex stepped forward, her eyes narrowed dangerously. She fixed her gaze on Olivia's brown eyes and spoke in a low, rigidly controlled voice. "Olivia, I expect an apology. And I expect you to take your punishment without complaint."

Olivia snorted. "Apology, Alex? I think that you really owe me an apology. But, if that's what you want, I'll give it to you. I'm sorry for following your directions exactly but not being able to read your mind."

Alex nearly snarled at Olivia's response. She strode quickly towards her girlfriend and grasped the brunette roughly by the arm. She spun the brunette around and gave her a shove towards the bedroom. "Go get you collar, Olivia, and bring it to me."

Olivia looked over her shoulder and fixed Alex with a sardonic glare. She sighed exaggeratedly and walked slowly into the bedroom. Once she was out of sight, she smiled and allowed a shiver of anticipation run down her spine. She loved it when Alex played and she loved it even more when she let Olivia bait her. She quickly crossed to the bedside table and withdrew the cream-colored leather collar she had given Alex so many months ago. As she turned to walk back to the living room, she schooled her expression back into one of annoyance and fake regret.

Alex took the collar from Olivia and buckled it securely around the brunette's throat, wiggling one slender finger under the leather to make sure it wasn't excessively tight. Satisfied, she glared down at Olivia. "Now, undress and kneel on the rug in front of the sofa. I have a surprise for you."

Olivia, already feeling arousal warming between her legs, kept up the act and complied reluctantly and irritatingly slowly. Alex ignored her and went to retrieve her briefcase, carrying it back to the living room and dropping it onto the coffee table. As Olivia undressed, tossing her clothes over the arm of the easy chair, Alex settled herself comfortably on the sofa. She was aware of Olivia's eyes on her as she toed off her heels and stretched luxuriously.

Once Olivia was kneeling at her feet, Alex returned her attention to the task at hand, namely, getting the apology she deserved. Alex looked down at her girlfriend icily. "Are you ready to apologize, Olivia?"

Olivia drew her lips into a sneer. "Are you ready to apologize to me, Alex?"

Alex's hand moved quickly, her fingers grasping Olivia's nipple and pinching until the brunette hissed in pain. "Is that how you address me, Olivia?" she growled.

Olivia gritted her teeth and ground out, "Are you going to apologize to me, ma'am?"

Alex released Olivia's breast and opened her briefcase. "All I want to hear from you tonight, Olivia, is your apology. So until you're ready, you'll have to wear this." Alex pulled a gag from her briefcase and dangled it in Olivia's view for a long moment. "Now open up, Olivia," she commanded, her tone allowing no refusal. Olivia complied and Alex slipped the black rubber ball in between the brunette's teeth and buckled the leather strap securely behind her head. Olivia could not help the shiver that ran through her body. This was a new facet to their relationship and Olivia admitted to herself that she was going to enjoy it.

"Stand up," Alex barked. As Olivia rose to her feet, Alex dug around in her briefcase and located Olivia's handcuffs which she had slipped into her leather case when she had come back to the apartment. "Turn around." She took each of Olivia's wrists in her hands and caressed them briefly with her thumb before she snapped on the steel cuffs. She pulled Olivia toward her and commanded, "Over my knee, Olivia." Olivia blinked at Alex, her eyes widened in nervousness and arousal.

Alex's eyes narrowed and she asked, "Do you want to stop?" Olivia shook her head deliberately and, maintaining as much dignity as the awkward position would allow, bent and allowed Alex to guide her until she was face down over Alex's lap. Alex grasped Olivia's bound wrists in one hand, using her grip to steady the brunette. With her free hand, she traced random patterns across Olivia's exposed ass. "You were incredibly rude and disrespectful to me this afternoon and now I'm going to punish you. And when I finish, I expect you to ask for forgiveness."

Olivia responded by grumbling behind the ball gag and craned her neck to look at Alex with an expression devoid of awe. Alex ignored her and brought her hand up. She paused a moment to give Olivia's anticipation a chance to develop before she brought it down sharply across Olivia's left cheek. The brunette jerked but made no sound, obviously believing that she could outlast whatever Alex had planned. Alex repeated the process, smacking Olivia's right cheek and she received the same response. Alex smirked and began to spank Olivia in earnest, her blows coming faster and in rhythm. Several strokes in, Olivia began to vocalize behind her gag, quietly at first and, as her ass reddened, progressively louder. Alex laid a particularly stinging slap across Olivia's backside and was rewarded by a high-pitched whine nearly muffled by the brunette's gag.

Alex spent a long moment caressing Olivia's beautifully warmed ass, admiring its redness against the pale skin of her own hand. Finally, Alex patted Olivia's backside lovingly and commanded, "Get up." She helped Olivia rise from her awkward position and shivered as she caught a glimpse of Olivia's equally reddened cheeks. The brunette stood in front of her and Alex reached out to rest a hand on Olivia's hip. "Are you ready to apologize, Olivia?" she asked. Olivia's eyes flew to meet Alex's and the brunette held her gaze for a moment. Then, lowering her eyes repentantly, she nodded slowly and deliberately.

Alex stood gracefully and ran her hand up Olivia's body until it cupped Olivia's cheek. "Good girl," she purred. "Now I want you to show me how sorry you are."

Hooking a finger under Olivia's collar, Alex turned and led her girlfriend into the bedroom. Silently, she eased Olivia on to her back, trapping the brunette's hands under her own body. Alex slowly began to unbutton her blouse, watching Olivia's lidded gaze follow the movements of her fingers. She slipped out of the shirt and dropped it carelessly to the floor. Her slacks quickly followed suit, as well as her bra and panties. Now fully undressed, Alex climbed onto the bed, straddling Olivia's chest so that she could look down at her lover. "I want you to make love to me, darling."

Alex bent down and reached behind Olivia's head, unbuckling the gag and easing it from the brunette's mouth. Olivia licked her lips and returned her gaze to Alex's eyes. She nodded and squirmed gently underneath the blonde. Alex smiled and moved so that her knees rested on the mattress on either side of Olivia's face. She lowered herself until she felt Olivia's breath caressing her labia. She buried her fingers into Olivia's short, dark hair to encourage her and was rewarded with the warm roughness of Olivia's tongue as the brunette tasted her lover.

Olivia ran her tongue along Alex's labia and groaned in arousal, knowing that Alex loved such sounds. Alex's body shivered above her. Olivia kissed gently, carefully avoiding where Alex wanted her most and keeping her touch feather light. Alex growled and tightened her grasp in Olivia's hair, pushing her hips down over the brunette's mouth. Olivia complied with Alex's wordless command and used her tongue to delve between Alex's folds and brush over Alex's clitoris. Olivia could hear Alex's breathing beginning to hitch in arousal and doubled her efforts, using her tongue to trace circles around her girlfriend's clit.

She closed her lips around the small bud and suckled gently, knowing that this would drive Alex wild. Releasing it, Olivia dragged the flat of her tongue through Alex's folds. Alex's hands tightened almost painfully in Olivia's hair and the brunette repeated her action several times, reveling in the intense trembling of the body above her. Finally, Olivia pursed her lips once more, drawing Alex's clitoris between them and sucking, gently at first and then with greater intensity. The blonde's body grew stiffer and a choked moan twisted from her throat. Her fingers clenched and Olivia winced in pain, but did not stop her ministrations, continuing as Alex's climax rippled through her girlfriend's slender body.

Alex's hands gradually released their hold on Olivia's hair and Alex moved shakily to lie on her side next to Olivia. She kissed the brunette deeply, silently thanking her and moaning quietly as she tasted herself in Olivia's mouth. Pulling away, Alex kissed a path down Olivia's throat, pausing to nibble and bite playfully, until she reached Olivia's breast. She drew a nipple between her teeth and rolled it, increasing the pressure slowly until Olivia moaned and tried to arch away from Alex's mouth. Alex grinned against Olivia's flesh and resumed kissing her way towards the juncture of Olivia's thighs, intending to return the favor. She was interrupted by Olivia's breathless voice.

"No, Alex … ma'am. Not that," she gasped. Alex sat back on her heels and looked down at Olivia, one eyebrow cocked. Olivia took a deep breath and, her eyes closed, whispered, "Please, your hands, ma'am."

Alex laughed lightly. "Well, darling, since you asked so nicely, I guess I can do it your way." Alex leaned back down to resume her teasing of Olivia's breasts, alternating kisses and slow licks with gentle bites. Her fingers trailed down Olivia's side, bumping firmly over each rib. She paused to give Olivia's ass a squeeze, surprised to find it still stingingly warm from the brunette's punishment. Olivia gritted her teeth and arched her back and Alex moved her hand slowly to cup between Olivia's legs.

She ran one fingertip between Olivia's folds and moaned into the flesh of Olivia's flat stomach. "Oh, Olivia, you're so wet already. I'll have to spank you more often," she purred. Olivia only groaned in response and Alex continued her teasing. With two fingers, she explored Olivia's folds, running fingertips along the sensitive edges of Olivia's labia, gently touching the tender flesh on either side of Olivia's clit and then tenderly ghosting over the sensitive nub to coax it from under its hood.

Alex raised her gaze to take in her lover's expression. Olivia's eyes were shut tight, her breath shaky and her cheeks flushed with arousal. As much as she loved Olivia's blindly wanton pose, Alex scooted up the bed, never stopping her caresses between Olivia's legs. She leaned in to kiss Olivia, parting her girlfriend's unresisting lips and kissing her passionately. She broke the kiss and then issued a gentle command. "Open your eyes, darling," she said, her voice soft but leaving Olivia no room for evasion.

Olivia obeyed, meeting Alex's gaze. Her eyes were long lidded with passion and her face was relaxed. Alex smiled and pressed a bruising kiss to Olivia's already beautifully kiss-swollen lips. "I want you to watch me, Olivia."

Alex moved to nip and kiss along the very edge of Olivia's ear, reveling in the startled gasps from her girlfriend. At the same time, Alex eased one finger into Olivia, curling it upward until she found just the right spot, the one that would make Olivia crazy. She knew when she found it as the brunette's gasp was choked off and she pressed herself harder against Alex's hand. Alex continued her come-hither motion, adding a second finger gently, and rubbing her thumb over her lover's clit in agonizingly slow circles.

As Olivia wriggled and gasped deliciously, clearly fighting the cuffs still restraining her hands, Alex added a third finger and began to move gently in and out of Olivia. She lowered her mouth to kiss a line along Olivia's collarbone, sucking uncharacteristically playfully at a point just to the side of the hollow at the base of the brunette's throat. Alex couldn't exactly say why she was resorting to such teenage antics but for the fact that marking Olivia with her hand earlier had been so satisfying. A few more moments of her ministrations and Olivia's body stiffened, her back arching beautifully off the bed, her eyelids fluttering with the intensity of her climax.

Finally, Olivia relaxed and eased back onto the mattress. Alex removed her hand from between Olivia's legs and then leaned in to kiss Olivia. Their kiss was tender and drawn out and Alex poured the feelings of love and caring into her movements, relishing the sensation of Olivia's swollen lips against her own. Alex only pulled away when she needed a breath and she looked at Olivia's flushed face and gently heaving chest. She smiled widely, though tiredness showed at the corners of her mouth, and asked, "Are you ready to apologize now, Olivia?"

The brunette laughed out loud. "Alright, ma'am. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier today. Now, will you please take these cuffs off?"

Alex pressed a quick kiss to Olivia's lips and, looking her in the eye, said, "Apology accepted." She climbed from the bed and walked quickly to the living room to retrieve the key she had left on the coffee table. Returning, she helped Olivia sit up and quickly removed the steel cuffs from her wrists. Alex brought each wrist to her mouth in turn, kissing the angry red marks left by Olivia's struggles against her restraints. She rubbed Olivia's hands as they sat together in their bed, tenderly trying to ease the feeling back into the brunette's red and swollen limbs.

"Are you ok, Olivia?" she asked, concerned that maybe she had been too aggressive with her girlfriend. Olivia leaned forward and kissed Alex chastely.

"I'm more than fine, ma'am," she murmured in a low voice. "Now, let's go to bed. We both have work in the morning." Alex smiled and lay down on her side, fluffing her pillow for a moment before holding out her arms to receive her girlfriend. Olivia curled into Alex's familiar embrace, waiting for Alex to pull the covers up before she pulled the blonde's arm securely around her waist. As she relaxed in Alex's arms, Olivia felt her girlfriend's lips at her ear.

"I'm sorry too, darling," she whispered. Olivia only smiled sleepily in response and pressed her back more snugly against Alex's solid presence. Alex rested her cheek on the pillow, her nose buried in Olivia's short hair, inhaling the brunette's comforting scent. She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes, willing herself to drift to sleep. Olivia was right; both of them did have work in the morning. And they had just found out what could happen if she and Olivia were irritable at work.


End file.
